fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Credited Background Characters
A "Credited" Background Character is an Oxymoron. Most of the following are characters''' credited as actors/actresses. Imdb.com will show the cast list for each episode. '''Background characters do NOT receive onscreen credits. To further clarify more information regarding credits you can access information at UBCP.com. If a character is in an integral part of the story, is recognizable, and is shown in the same frame as the main cast, they were either hired as an actor/actress or qualify to be upgraded to a credited actor/actress. "Stand-in's", "redshirts" or "extras" are people who are seen in the background of most episodes, having no lines throughout the episode (other than background noise) and are NOT shown in the credits for the episodes. They are often included to show the population of one community or regiment. 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Member #1 Robert Lee as Parent #1 *"Prisoner of War" - Crowds Tom Mason after he arrives back from scouting for missing kids, and asks if he's seen his daughter. RobertLee1.PNG|"Prisoner of War" Member #2 Mya Michaels as Parent #2 *"Prisoner of War" - Crowds Tom Mason after he arrives back from scouting for missing kids, and asks if he's seen her son who has been missing from the second week of the invasion, saying she has the right to ask. Mya.PNG|"Prisoner of War" Mya1.PNG|"Prisoner of War" Member #3 Caitlin Cromwell as Mother *"Compass" - This mother's son caught a fever and was brought to Anne's medical bus to be checked out. This mother was told by Anne to find her if his fever does not go down. Mother.PNG|"Compass" S2-Family.PNG|"Compass" Member #4 Ayden Chan Arnold as Sick Boy *"Compass" - This boy was given a blanket by Anne, and his mother was told by Anne to find her if his fever does not go down. SickBoy.PNG|"Compass" S2-Family.PNG|"Compass" Member #5 Toby Levins as Soldier in Fog *"Shoot the Moon" - This soldier was a member of Dingaan Botha's patrol, while they are in the forest, a river of tar take down the whole patrol and this soldier. When Dingaan arrives back to find his patrol all stuck, this soldier tries reaching out to Dingaan for help, but a harnesses implants a black substance into his chest, causing his veins to become black. SoldierinFogCrop.PNG|"Shoot the Moon" s04e12_23.jpg|"Shoot the Moon" 1st Continental Army Soldier #1 Lilli Clark as Radio Operator *"At All Costs" - Seen contacting someone on the radio as the Espheni attack. This soldier later who controls the radio, tunes and sets up the radio, then hands the headset that connects to the radio to Katherine so she can make contact with Benjamin Hathaway. Radio-Operator-Crop.PNG|"At All Costs" RadioOperator-S3.PNG|"At All Costs" RadioOperator11.PNG|"At All Costs" Soldier #2 Dalias Blake as Tow Truck Operator *"The Pickett Line" - After the Mason family left to find Anne and Alexis, this soldier was given the order by Marina Peralta to clear more space for housing. This soldier hooked his tow truck to Pope's bus, and argued with Pope about it. TowTruckDriver.PNG|"The Pickett Line" TowTruckOperator.PNG|"The Pickett Line" Soldier #3 Blair Penner as Guard *"Search and Recover" - When Pope and Tom arrived back to the Charleston camp, this soldier was taking guard in front of the Charleston camp, and when Pope walked to the entrance, this soldier pointed his gun at them and asked them who they were, before noticing that it was Tom, the president of The New United States. Solider-S3.PNG|"Search and Recover" Blair-Soldier (1).PNG|"Search and Recover" Blair-Soldier (2).PNG|"Search and Recover" Soldier #4 Ronald Patrick Thompson as Soldier *"Strange Brew" - When Lourdes planted a bomb that destroyed the radio, and prevented any communication, this soldier and two others were told to search and find a new radio. Soldier-StrangeBrew.PNG|"Strange Brew" Charleston, South Carolina Resident #1 Brad Dryborough as Doctor *"The Price of Greatness" - When Anne and Lourdes arrive to the underground medical facility, this doctor greets Anne, asking her if she is the new doctor that everyone is talking about. Anne goes to shake his hand, but the doctor instead hands her a folder of each patients charts, saying he will have to kill himself if he has to wipe one more snotty nose. He tells Anne that she has to treat two flus, a tonsillitis and a killer case of head lice. Doc-Crop.PNG|"The Price of Greatness" Doctor.PNG|"The Price of Greatness" Resident #2 Ken Camroux as Judge *"Be Silent and Come Out" - When the Mason family decides to leave Charleston to search for Anne Glass, Tom Mason appoints Marina Peralta to be the new President of the New United States. This Judge performs the hearing, were Marina becomes the president. Judge-Crop.PNG|"Be Silent and Come Out" Resident #3 Jorge Vargas as Card Player *"On Thin Ice" - In John Pope's bar the nest, this man plays poker with Lee Tedeschi and Niko. After Lee asks if he is going call, raise or fold, he puts his Hershey's bar on the line in disappointment. He later cheers when Pope says to chill out. CardPlayer-Crop.PNG|"On Thin Ice" CardPlayer-3x01.PNG|"On Thin Ice" Resident #4 Darren Moore as Customer "Put 20 on both die for me, and I'll take them out myself." *"Be Silent and Come Out" - In John Pope's bar the nest, this man puts money on Pope's wage for the survival odds of Hal & Tom Mason. This customer at the bar tells him he'll take them out himself, however is told by Pope that it isn't a call for action. Customer1.PNG|"Be Silent and Come Out" Customer2.PNG|"Be Silent and Come Out" The United States Soldier #1 Rob Hayter as Sniper *"Badlands" - This sniper was sent with others to attack Charleston, South Carolina, believing the people there were collaborating with the enemy. Fisher opened fire first on Lee Tedeschi, and this sniper started shooting at Ben and Denny. This sniper is soon killed Weaver, when he shot him in the chest through the window, causing him to fall to the ground. Tom and Weaver soon investigated there bodies, and didn't want to believe that humans were attacking them. US-Sniper.PNG|"Badlands" Sniper-S3.PNG|"Badlands" Soldier #2 Sylvesta Stuart as Soldier *"At All Costs" - This sniper was sent with others to attack Charleston, South Carolina, believing the people there were collaborating with the enemy. Fisher opened fire first on Lee Tedeschi, and this sniper started shooting at Ben and Denny. This sniper is soon killed Weaver, when he shot him in the chest through the window, causing him to fall to the ground. Tom and Weaver soon investigated there bodies, and didn't want to believe that humans were attacking them. US-Soldier.PNG|"At All Costs" Sylvesta-Soldier.PNG|"At All Costs" Charleston Ghetto Captive #1 Christopher Pearce as Second Ghost *"The Eye" - When a women with A baby stole a can of food, this man who is dressed as the Ghost, tries to hit the Hornet with a long plank of wood, but fails and is knocked over. Tom who is the real Ghost, arrives and kills the Hornet with his flamethrower. The man stands up, takes off his mask and says to the disguised Tom that it's him, the real Ghost. Second_Ghost.PNG|"The Eye" Captive #2 Melissa Dionisio as Young Woman *"Evolve or Die" - Seen at the shelter, that was set up by the Volm as requested by Tom. When Tom left, Hal needed supplies, and Tector gathered the former Charleston residents. This woman mentioned to Hal about an organic farm that had their own supply of Diesel fuel. YoungWoman.PNG|"Evolve or Die" Captive #3 Peter Hall as Older Man *"Evolve or Die" - Seen at the shelter, that was set up by the Volm as requested by Tom. When Tom left, Hal needed supplies, and Tector gathered the former Charleston residents. This man mentioned to Hal that most of the fuelling stations nearby have been blown dry. Older_Man.PNG|"Evolve or Die" Chinatown Resident #1 Ali Milner as Girl *"Ghost in the Machine" - When Ben Mason wakes up from his coma, this girl climbs up on his bed, surprised as he is awake. She tells him to stay in bed, and goes to tell Lourdes Delgado that he is awake. s04e01_165.jpg|"Ghost in the Machine" Resident #2 Julia Torrance as Dark Haired Little Girl, Credited as Actress. *"Ghost in the Machine" - After Ben Mason wakes up from his coma, he walks around Chinatown to find Lexi; Ben walks up to this girl thinking it's Lexi, and she looks at Ben in confusion. Lexi soon calls out to Ben and this girl turns around and smiles at her. DarkHairedLittleGirl.PNG|"Ghost in the Machine" DarkHairGirl.PNG|"Ghost in the Machine" Ben-Girl-4x01.PNG|"Ghost in the Machine" Re-education Camp Team Leader #1 Emily Tennant as Team Leader *"Til Death Do Us Part" - When Tom, Anne, Weaver, Matt, & Cochise arrive at the Volm supply cache, Mira stumbles upon them and while she claims she's fine, Tom ties her up for everyones safety. After Matt unties Her, she reveals to be collaborating with the Espheni and blows her whistle, causing a beamer to fly in and bomb the area. This team leader, Kent and other several team leaders arrive and attack Tom's group. When Matt chases Mira into the forest, this team leader emerges out from the forest and shoots him in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. She hovers over Matt and says that he wont gets away, but soon after Weaver shoots at them. The leaders chase him down, however they are all soon stunned by Cochise when he shoots a Volm laser weapon at them. TeamLeader-2.PNG|"Til Death Do Us Part" TeamLeaders-Shot.PNG|"Til Death Do Us Part" Others Survivor #1 Zachary Choe as Young Boy *"Ghost in the Machine" - When Anne Glass kills the driver of a truck, the fighters following Anne open the back of the truck, to find a group of children that were meant to be transported to the re-education camp. Anne shows this boy a picture of Lexi, asking if he has seen her but he replies that he hasn't. YoungBoy-Crop.PNG|"Ghost in the Machine" Survivor #2 Dorinha Reynolds as Dead Woman *"Search and Recover" - While searching for Anne Glass, the group comes across a dead woman's body, thinking it's Anne. Daniel Weaver walks up to her body and turns her around, discovering that it is not Anne Glass. The group walks away from the body, but Matt Mason insists on burying her. DeadWoman.PNG|"Search and Recover" Survivor #3 Zarrin Darnell-Martin as Fighter *"Live and Learn" - This fighter defends the area of Boston known as the Commons along with Weaver and a few other fighters. However as the battle wore on, both positions were lost forcing her to retreat. Ships soon fly over head and drops a bomb on Southern Boston. This fighter, soon after runs down the alley screaming that Southern Boston is lost. They quiet her before she attracts Skitters and begin to retreat towards the Militia HQ. Female-Fighter-Crop.PNG|"Live and Learn" 10345582_768373969894260_190039724373358043_n.jpg|"Live and Learn" Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans